A Sorta Medic's Day Off
by Ashi Ruby
Summary: Sakura was supposed to have the day off. That was until her team decided to drop in...sick. Oh joy.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Who Framed Roger Rabbit.

Author's Note: This is my (awkward and stupid) attempt at making a humorous/cute fic. So hopefully I succeed! Enjoy! Oh, and Sasuke is back from Sound in this one. More fun that way!

And this is probably the longest one shot I've ever written. Whee, another step taken!

A Sorta Medic's Day Off

Sakura. Was. Pissed.

It was _supposed_ to be her day off. It was _supposed_ to be her day to rest after going a week of double shifts, at the hospital and in the Hokage's office, signing papers for her busy (and drunk, most of the time) sensei.

She wasn't _supposed_ to work today. She was going to stay home and relax. Watch TV, read a book, draw, something quiet and calming, and later on bake some treats for her friends, namely her team, to eat tomorrow for their picnic (Naruto had a good idea for once).

She was at home, that's for sure. But she wasn't relaxed. No, she was working.

Because there was three guys at her house. Sick.

"Um, hey Sakura-chan," Naruto said, his nose stuffed up and making his words stuffy as well. Sasuke just stood there, trying to pretend he wasn't sick (and failing miserably, Sakura noted, as he looked like he was about to throw up). Kakashi had a hint of a smile on his face. "Hello there. Um, sorry about this, but uh--" he tried to say before going into a bit of a coughing fit, the mask not helping of course.

"We're sick," Sasuke said, trying to keep his image despite what his inside was telling him.

Sakura sighed, "How in the heck did this happen?" Both Sasuke and Kakashi pointed to Naruto, "His idea."

"Hey! I didn't know it was going to rain yesterday! Achoo!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"No fighting! Sheesh...well, get inside and sit down. Don't kill each other please," Sakura said with a sigh, holding back the door more so the three boys – well, two boys and a man – could come inside.

Needless to say, she wasn't going to relax on her day off. So Sakura was very pissed off.

She went to grab the thermometer from her medicine cabinet, a task that only took about 30 seconds. But in that 30 seconds, chaos went out in her living room.

"I wanna sit on the couch!"

"Got it first."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Now, boys, stop fighting."

"I want the couch!"

"Too bad."

Sakura cleared her throat, trying her best not to get pissed off at the _children_ that were fighting. "Well...now if you three are done, I'm going to take your temperatures. So be patient and don't fight. Naruto, I'll get you my beanbag chair, so you can sit on that. Would that make you feel better since Sasuke-kun got the couch?"

Despite being sick, Naruto beamed and flailed his arms around happily, "Yay! Haha, teme, I get special treatment!" Sasuke just "hn"ed and began to ignore the blonde. "Sasuke, you'll be first. Hold this thing under your tongue and don't remove it until it beeps," Sakura instructed, holding the thermometer to his lips. He did as told and Sakura disappeared to grab the beanbag.

When she came back, she noticed that Sasuke was gone and Naruto now held the thermometer, waiting for it to be washed before he put it in his mouth.

"Uh...where did Sasuke-kun go?"

"Bathroom. He started to throw up."

"Thankfully not around us. Although I'm sure he wouldn't have minded tossing up on--"

"I don't want to know more!" Sakura yelled, dropping the beanbag next to Naruto, who instantly glomped it. "Okay, I'll go wash this, and then Naruto, it's your turn," she said, grabbing the instrument from the blonde's hand.

Once again, she turns her back to them long enough to wash it in the sink, and chaos begins.

Namely Sasuke tripping on Naruto's foot and falling face first into the couch. "Naruto, watch your blasted feet!"

"Well, watch where you're stepping!"

And sadly, Kakashi wasn't much help as he began to cough again.

Sakura wanted to yell at them to shut up, but she forced herself to stay calm. _'They are sick, Sakura. They're your patients for now. After they feel better, __then__ you can kick their butts,'_ she thought, going back to the mess that was her living room. "Okay, Naruto, hold still, and keep quiet. Time to take your temperature," she said, placing the thermometer under his tongue. She then turned to Sasuke, "Before you, uh, got sick, what was your temperature?"

"100-something. I don't know. I was a bit preoccupied."

"Just asked," Sakura said with a sigh as she went back to the kitchen. "Okay, well, what kind of soup do you guys want?" she asked, opening her pantry closet.

Naruto muffled something, although Sakura could only make out "mamen", or ramen. "No, Naruto, I don't have ramen-flavored soup," she said, _'Is there such a thing?'_

"Tomato," Sasuke said instantly after Naruto. _'Thought so,'_ Sakura thought, grabbing a can of the red soup, "How about you, Kakashi-sensei?" "Hmm...chicken noodle?" he said, coughing for a moment afterward. Naruto mumbled something in agreement, then took out the thermometer as it beeped.

"Mine says 102."

"High fever, then. And you have so much energy," Sakura said with a sigh, _'Lovely.'_

Naruto brought her the instrument to wash as he went back to his beanbag and settled comfortably in it. She quickly washed it and gave it to Kakashi, knowing fully well that he would want to do it himself so no one could see under the mask. Although Naruto and Sasuke sure enough trying.

"Guys, stop trying to look under Kakashi-sensei's mask. You two should be resting anyway. Watch some TV, but DON'T fight over the remote or else I'll chose something and you'll be force to watch that," Sakura said, turning back to the kitchen to heat up the soup. Naruto muttered something that Sakura couldn't catch, but it earned him a kick in the head from Sasuke.

Sakura kept a low growl in her throat, trying her best to ignore the children that were occupying her couch. _'Why the heck am I taking care of them? Sigh...they best be glad I'm their friend and teammate,'_ she said, putting the bowl of tomato soup in the microwave and pushing the timer buttons to cook it. It was at that time she heard the beep from the thermometer and went over to check it. "103. Even better. Well, I guess you guys have some high fevers. I'll grab some medicine and water for you to take, bring you the soup, and you three just relax. No more fighting; save your energy and get well," Sakura said, taking the instrument to wash and put it away.

The microwave beeped, and she removed the soup, stirred it quickly and sipped it, nearly burning her tongue. "Ack. Well, Sasuke-kun, your soup's done. Be careful, it's pretty darn hot," she said, bringing him the bowl.

"Hn. Thank you."

"Mmhmm. I'll put the chicken noodle in after I put this away."

Naruto leaned back in the beanbag, sniffled, and leaned to grab a tissue from the box on the table near the couch. Kakashi grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, promptly starting to flip through the channels until he came to a movie that was...well, not for those under 18 to see.

"Ooo...I didn't know the movie was on today."

"TURN IT OFF! TURN IT OFF! SAKURA-CHAN!!!"

"You are such a pervert, Kakashi-sensei."

Sakura came running back into the living room, only to close her eyes and scream herself. "GAH! Kakashi-sensei! That's it, you are NOT going to pick the channels!" she yelled, pulling the remote from the man's hands and tossing it at Naruto. "Pick anything right now! As long as it's not THAT!" she screamed as she ran for the kitchen. _'Great, I'm going to have a nightmare about that tonight. Thank you SO much,'_ she thought with enjoyable sarcasm as she tried her best to get rid of the images that were now swimming in her mind. She turned her attention to opening and cooking the two cans of chicken noodle soup for the others, hoping that soon she could sit down herself and relax slightly.

Sadly...relaxing was an impossibility when there was two boys fighting over the TV.

"Sakura-chan said for ME to pick the channel, teme!"

"I'm NOT going to watch some dumb kid cartoon!"

"Well, I'm NOT going to watch some horror film!"

"Boys...how about we go back to what we were watching?"

"NO!" came three voices, and Kakashi just smiled and sighed in defeat. Sakura set the timer on the microwave, came in the living room and took the remote that was now in Sasuke's hand. "Okay, we'll go about this a different way. How about after I get the soup, we watch a movie? Find one that the _three_ of you will agree on. It doesn't matter really to me, since I like all of them. And yes, I do have more than just chick flicks," she said, flipping the TV to VCR mode and setting it back down on the table, "The videos are in the cabinet under the TV."

At that time, the microwave beeped and Sakura proceeded to pour two bowls of soup, placed spoons in them, and headed to the living room, "Okay, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, here's your soup. Did you guys choose a movie?"

"Not yet."

"I want to watch a cartoon!"

"No cartoons, dobe."

"Teme!"

Sakura kept her anger down as she sighed, "Okay...how about we watch this?" She leaned down to grab a video. "Here. It has cartoons, mystery, and other things in it."

"Who Framed Roger Rabbit?" Kakashi asked.

"Hn, good enough," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"Yay! Cartoons!" Naruto cried out cheerfully.

Sakura smiled, glad that finally the fighting was over. "Okay. Well, put this in and start it. I'll go and get you guys medicine," she said, walking away to the bathroom. She grabbed a bottle of Tylenol from the medicine cabinet, proceeded to the kitchen for three glasses of water, and finally going back to the living room.

At last, after the medicine was given, soup was being eaten, and the movie now playing the opening credits, Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She sat herself down against the couch on the floor, between Sasuke and Kakashi, her feet leaned over slightly on the beanbag. She grabbed a pillow from the couch to sit on, and stared at the TV.

* * *

By the end of the movie, Naruto was sound asleep, leaned back far on the beanbag that his head was almost on the floor. Sasuke was sleeping himself, his head resting in his hand. Sakura thought that Kakashi was awake, just reading his book due to boredom from the movie, but then she heard him snore. She smiled at this, getting up and going to a hall closet to grab a couple extra blankets. 

She came back and draped a blanket over each of them. _'Hehe...they actually look somewhat sweet when they're sleeping. But at least it's quiet now,'_ she said with a tired sigh. She did want to sleep herself, in her bed, but thought against it, taking her place where she was during the movie. She grabbed the remote to turn on the TV, but suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to see Sasuke staring at her.

"Huh? Sasuke-kun? I thought you were asleep."

"Hn. You should sleep too. You spent the entire morning taking care of us."

"Yeah, but I want to be awake in case you guys need something."

"Mmm...don't worry about it, Sakura-chan. Just go to sleep."

"Naruto, you're awake too?"

"We all are now, since you unintentionally woke us up."

"I guess you guys just fell asleep then. Sorry," Sakura said, feeling a little sheepish. Kakashi smiled, although not very visible through his mask, then pulled Sakura up on the couch. Sasuke let her lean against him, Naruto leaned his head against her legs, and Kakashi shared his blanket with her.

"Well, let's all get some rest."

"Hehe...yeah. Night all."

"But Sakura-chan...it's not night."

"Shut up and go to sleep, dobe."

Sakura smiled as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that the three guys were giving her. _'Okay...so I didn't get a day off really. But I have to admit. This is a whole lot better,'_ she thought as she started to drift off to sleep.


End file.
